


Oh Ivo

by Rhysbees



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbees/pseuds/Rhysbees
Summary: AU where Robotnik won so everything should be great for him right??? Right???Nope just an angsty drabble in which Stone is the asshole for once
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Oh Ivo

Stone knew what the looks Robotnik gave him meant. He would be a fool not to. He was sure that the Doctor thought himself as being subtle, but really nothing about the man was. No. Everything he did was always over the top even when he didn’t intend it to be. He knew exactly what the Doctor wanted, and he had him right where he wanted him.

—

“Behold, Stone! I have finally mastered this new energy source! This is a giant leap…” Robotnik’s mind spun with the possibilities of the perfected quill cells. There was just so much to do! “Stone! Bring me a latte! We need to celebrate! This will be revolutionary!”

Stone quickly left the room and headed for the kitchen. However, instead of heading to the coffee press, he instead pulled out his phone. “Yes,” he whispered as he quickly dialled one of many numbers he knew by heart. “Revolutionary indeed.”

—

Stone smiled. His orders had arrived.

—

After Stone left, Robotnik quickly snapped his headphones over his ears. An accomplishment like this deserved celebration. Wasting no time selecting the appropriate playlist, he quickly began his overjoyed dancing. Life couldn’t get any better, he thought. The blue menace was gone, he had perfected the energy cells, he was dancing to his favourite tunes, and Stone was bringing him his favourite coffee. No, life couldn’t get any better…

_Unless maybe Stone would dance with me…_

Robotnik danced for a few minutes before hearing the sound of his lab door sliding open. In truth, he had the volume a little lower than usual so that he wouldn’t be startled by Stone. He whirled around, a rare smile on his lips, ready to accept his favourite drink.

But it wasn’t lattes greeting him.

Stone was close, definitely within his personal space. Robotnik readied a rebuke when he heard the telltale click of a safety being disengaged.

He looked toward the sound.

Stone was pointing a gun to his head. The very same quill powered gun that Robotnik himself had perfected moments ago.

Robotnik’s blood ran cold. He had never kept his guard up around Stone. He opened his mouth to activate his safety procedures.

Stone clamped his hand over the Doctor’s mouth.

“Ah ah ah. Not a word.”

Robotnik fell still.

“About time you shut up.”

Stone swiped his thumb over the bridge of the Doctor’s nose in a mockery of a caress. He felt the Doctor’s breaths against his palm – short, panicked little things. It was almost precious. He loosed the grip slightly, and Robotnik struggled to gasp out words amid hyperventilation.

“Wh-why?.... I… I thought… I –“

He leaned in towards Robotnik, a plastic smile upon his face and a mocking singsong upon his lips.

“Oh Ivo.” He purred, lining up the gun to Robotnik’s temple.

“Did you really think anyone could love someone like you?”


End file.
